


The Great Wall

by iguana_ism



Category: Free!
Genre: Fighting AU, I got my idea from the movie The Great Wall yall, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, The Great Wall AU, Violence, makoharu - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, sourin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: A wall is said to keep people in, but in some cases, it is made to keep things out. In a world where the seven deadly sins are run rampant along the earth, Haruka Nanase is the General in charge of fighting off each sin from The Great Wall. Trained in a different combat skill, Rin, Sousuke, Rei, and Nagisa all lead their own soldiers to fight their section of the wall while taking their orders from Haru. No major outbreaks with the sins had occurred until an unknown man showed up, going by the name of Makoto Tachibana. He is stranger to the wall, but his outstanding combat ability leads him to fight alongside the tower section leaders and Haru. His origins are unknown, but his presence in the wall leads to many events. Some of which turn out for the better, others which are for the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finds the great wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we begin, this is like a crossover from the movie The Great Wall. I changed up many things, but the beginning plot is really similar to this. (I just needed a basis cause that movie was lit) Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.

It had probably been around four days that Makoto had been wandering the vast desert. There were countless tribes and groups on his tail, many of which were after his head, some after his bags of miscellaneous goods he had gathered as he traveled.

He surveyed the rocky terrain, his mind almost tempted by the mirage of water which formed in the distance. He had to admit, the large orange sandy rocks before him was quite a sight, but due to his constant traveling, he was beginning to hate the dry terrain. He pet his horse, silently thanking the animal for its work. His only constant was his large tan steed that took him from city to city; job to job.

Being a soldier was not a job he signed up for. He was born into it, just as his horse was born into this hardworking lifestyle.

No choice in the matter, just survive.

And surviving is what he did best. He was a fighter; simple as that. He had done things that he regrets, but nevertheless, he was alive.

While going up a sandy hill, the sun began to emit its strongest heat of the day, so Makoto decided to walk a bit, with his horse beside him to give it a break. He swiftly jumped off its back, his covered feet immediately feeling the heat from the sand. They had to get out of this heat before they both burned to death.

“Let’s go over here,” Makoto gently ordered as he pulled the horse to a shady rock where it immediately took rest near a small crook. It was abnormally dark in that corner, but Makoto was too fatigued to properly take note of it. With a sigh, he leaned his head against the cool rock and slid so that he was sitting down. He closed his eyes, his mind starting to drift.

A small creek echoed as Makoto followed a dripping noise. He was in a dark cave, water trickling in the distance. He wanted to find that water. Something about it needed his attention, he just didn’t know why. His steps quickened as he heard it becoming louder, the dripping turning into a slurping sound. A harsh slurping which chilled him to the bone. The noise sounding grotesque and abnormally sinful. It was awful _awful_ **awful.**

His eyes snapped open, his hand moving instinctively to grip the sword at his side. He jumped up, his eyes immediately focusing on the dark form that was looming over his still horse whose large eyes were staring at him in fear over what was… eating him?

“Get away,” Makoto growled as he expertly, but blindly swung at the dark shape looming over his animal who was gasping for air.

The form moved slowly, its large heavy body seeming to drag layer on layer of fat on the ground. It was disgusting to look at, even in the dark. Makoto’s eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out just what was attacking his horse, but he had never seen anything as grotesque as this thing.

With a groan, the creature turned its head to look at Makoto, its many tongues stretching along the rock, almost like that was its way of seeing. One of the seven tongues got too close for comfort, so with a swing of his sharp sword, he chopped it off, not even thinking twice about it. It wriggled on the floor, its black color throwing Makoto off on what exactly it could be. The creature let out a small screech, slowly slinking back to where the horse was. With great strength, it wrapped its remaining tongues around the horse’s body and slid it all into its mouth which stretched to an abnormal size in order to squeeze the animal into it. The horse held no fight as it was already half eaten and weak from losing so much blood. Makoto watched with disgust and horror as the creature seemed to seep into the dark part of the rock, leaving no trace of evidence except the blood soaked sand where his horse and only friend used to lay.

He walked slowly to the stained ground, his eyes fighting back tears. His only companion, his horse, was no longer with him and there was nothing he could do about it, only stare in confusion over what was attacking it. Anger started to boil inside him, his emerald green eyes getting brighter as his yearning for revenge grew over the disgusting thing that attacked his horse. He went to where the black tongue was and wrapped it up in cloth, putting the large thing into his bag of goods which he slung over his back. With that, he made his way north, not knowing where he was going, but hoping someone would know what type of creature had attacked him. No longer feeling the bright sun on his body, he was walking with purpose now; for revenge.

A harsh gust of wind which carried sand interrupted his purpose, leaving him momentarily blinded. He closed his eyes, shielding himself from it. He continued walking through the sand storm, hoping it would soon go away. Once it calmed down, he took his hands away from his eyes looking around only to be met by, to his surprise, a large stone wall.

“Don’t move!”

Makoto’s head snapped up to the top of the large wall which seemed to stretch on for miles. Shielding his eyes against the harsh sun, he could distinctively make out the figured outline of a man.

“Drop your weapons,” the voice ordered. It was a light voice, but it held authority.

Makoto took a deep breath, begrudgingly putting down his sword and an assortment of knives which were hidden in his clothing. He put his hands up, taking note of his surroundings, already trying to find a way to get out of this situation.

“State your purpose,” the voice ordered, Makoto watching with squinted eyes as it signaled a group of men with a small shift of his hand. The men marched along the top of the wall which seemed to be a sort of walkway.

“I have come to trade,” he answered, watching the figure which he assumed to be the leader closely.

“What do you have to trade?” The figure asked.

“I have this,” Makoto slowly reached into his bag and pulled out the large black tongue which he cut from the creature. “I want to trade it for information.”

The figure signaled his men, one of them pulled out a tube and brought it to his lips. Makoto watched in confusion, as the person blew into it. Once he realized what it was, it was too late, the dart had pierced him on the side of his neck, and he was lying on the ground losing consciousness as he saw troops surrounding him.  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wakes up from the dart which was shot at him.

“It’s obviously from Gula,” a low voice murmured, Makoto trying to focus his muddled thoughts on the voices and what they were saying.

“Well no shit,” another voice snapped.

“It’s disgusting to even look at,” a different voice noted.

“It sure is,” another agreed, this voice higher than the others.

Makoto finally had the energy to open his eyes, surprised to be in what seemed like a strategy room. Light from torches lit the stone room which he assumed was inside the large wall. He saw four men surrounding a table with the tongue he had taken from the monster in the center of them. They all wore different colored armor which covered their whole bodies besides their faces. The tallest man was wearing a teal armor, a smaller man with red hair clad in red armor was next to him. Then there was another man with glasses with purple armor, and another smaller framed man next to him who was in yellow armor. They all had their backs to him as they were inspecting the large black tongue on the table alongside all his belongings including his sword. He was about to stand to sneak away, before he realized his legs and arms were chained up to the chair he was currently sitting on. The smaller man in yellow armor turned to him due to the clinking of the chains.

“Oh look, he’s awake.”

All the men turned around to look at Makoto who kept his head held high, although being chained up.

“Calm down, we can’t do anything to you unless we have orders from Haru,” the red one smirked as he noted Makoto’s actions.

“So do you want to tell us how you got this?” The teal one asked as he motioned to the black tongue on the table.

Makoto eyed them suspiciously. He didn’t want to tell them anything, but obviously they knew something about the creature that ate his horse. “If I tell you how it happened, will you tell me where I can find the creature?”

The purple clad man looked at the sword which still had remnants of black blood on it. “I don’t see why we wouldn’t be able to tell you. It does seem as if you aren’t lying.”

Makoto nodded, relaxing his body slightly as he recounted the story of his horse being eaten by the large creature who disappeared without a trace.

The men stood looking at Makoto with genuine shock on their face. “How did you get so close to it without being affected?” The yellow one asked disbelievingly.

Makoto’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“You didn’t feel anything when you got close to it?” The purple one asked as he walked around Makoto, inspecting him.

“Look, I am not sure what you guys are saying, but I just want to know where I can find this creature. It killed my horse and I want revenge. Is its name ‘Gula?’ I heard you guys say that name earlier.” Makoto sighed, honestly just confused and tired from whatever was put in him from that dart.

“Good luck with that,” the red one scoffed, raising his head in a cocky manner.

The teal one put his arm on the red ones shoulder, smirking. “Well obviously he already did it successfully, even though he doesn’t even know what he did himself.”

The red one shrugged off the teals arm, “Whatever. Either way, we can’t explain anything until the general comes.”

“Why can’t we just tell him, obviously he’s done something we haven’t figured out yet,” the yellow one whined, pulling on the reds arm.

Just then, two large doors opened up. A man clad in striking blue armor with gold intricate patterns walking in, helmet on and all. All the four men straightened their postures as he walked in, a small group of soldiers behind him. He signaled them with a flick of his wrist and they stayed on the other side of the large doors as two guards closed them behind the man. As soon as the doors closed and the man was alone, the four men went back to their relaxed postures.

“I still can’t get used to your new position, _general_.” The red one smirked.

The man in blue armor huffed, “I told you guys not to call me that in private.”

Makoto recognized the voice as the one who was on top of the wall before he was shot with the dart. He watched with squinted eyes as the man walked to the table to inspect the tongue.

“Is his story truthful?” He asked.

“It seems factual. There is even evidence on his sword to prove it.” The purple one provided.

The general walked around him, eyeing him through the helmet. “How did you get so close to it?”

Makoto shrugged, “Was I not supposed to?”

“Not really ‘not supposed to’ but more like ‘can’t’” the red soldier chuckled.

“I don’t understand,” Makoto sighed, beginning to get irritated.

“If you want all the information, you’re going to have to give him information yourself, Haru.” The red one noted to the general.

The general sighed. “We can’t give information away so easily. The last time my father did so, he-“

“ **General**!” A small voice screamed as, what Makoto assumed to be a messenger, barged through the large doors. “The team we sent out last week, they’re back.”

Without a second to think about it, the general turned to the four men. “Go. Now.” He turned to Makoto and motioned for some guards who came to him without any hesitation. “Take him to my headquarters and keep him there.” With that he took off, his group of soldiers following closely behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a set uploading schedule, so I am sorry for random updates. I am just writing this whenever I feel the urge to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto may hold the key to the walls problems.

Makoto paced around the room. Not quite sure what was going on, but he knew trouble when he saw it, and boy did everyone seem on high alert with this ‘team’ that just returned.

He looked around at the plain chamber before him. It was large but held nothing grand. Just a bed and a desk scattered with papers. A window helped light the room besides the lit candle which was on the desk. Makoto moved closer to the window to inspect his possible get away. One look down and he knew that was not the way to go unless he wanted to fall to his death, but one look up gave him some hope. The top of the wall was only a few feet away, and if there was one thing he could rely on, it was his strength.

Opening the window, he carefully stepped out, using crevices in the stone wall as his leverage to climb. As he neared the top, he heard screaming and shouted orders which seemed to be directed at no particular group. Finally swinging himself up to the top of the wall, he saw chaos. Soldiers were fighting a group of men who were taking anything in their way in their mouth. Makoto watched with horror as one man who seemed to be in some sort of daze, grabbed a soldiers arm and bit into it, blood gushing from the soldiers wound. The man in a daze pushed him aside and began shoving other random things in his mouth, the action reminding Makoto of that creature he had encountered in the desert.

“I need assistance!” a soldier shouted as one of the members of the team strayed from the dazed group and began cornering him. No one heard as they were all focusing on the main group. Makoto quickly grabbed a fallen sword and ran to the soldier. As soon as he neared, the dazed member stopped chasing the soldier and stood still, watching Makoto with clouded eyes. Unlike the others, who were still shoving whatever they could find into their mouths, this one stood still as if no longer thinking. Makoto’s sword began to lower as he realized that this person was no longer a threat. He hesitantly made way to the larger group of dazed men. Once he was standing with the soldiers, they all stopped shoving things into their mouths, instead just staring at Makoto. All the soldiers too were staring at Makoto, surprised at what was happening.

“That’s never happened before,” a soldier murmured under his breath.

“You mean to tell me this has happened before?” Makoto asked in disbelief. Just what was this wall? In all his years of fighting and traveling, nothing like this had ever happened. Obviously there was something up with this place and the people inside of it.

“The General is coming!” the same small grey haired messenger which barged into the strategy room shouted as all the soldiers stood up straight and formed a line. Makoto stood outside of it alongside the dazed group of men who were still staring at him with clouded eyes.

The general made his way down the walkway, his group of soldiers behind him in perfect sync. Through his helmet, Makoto could see blue eyes boring into him and the still team with him. With a flick of his wrist, his soldiers behind him took out their blow darts. Makoto immediately ducked, but he saw that the darts weren’t intended for him, but the dazed team behind him. They all fell to the ground and were put on gurneys.

“Take them to the isolation cells,” the general ordered, a small portion of his soldiers doing as told, the other portion staying with him. Makoto watched as the general studied the sleeping bodies that were being carried past him on the gurneys. He couldn’t help but wonder just how the general looked. Judging by his voice, he seemed to be the same age as him, but then again voices could be deceiving. Makoto was about to slip away amidst all the hustle, but he was immediately stopped by two guards who grabbed hold of his arms. “You are coming with me,” the general ordered as he motioned for the guards to follow him.

After descending into the wall, and turning through countless halls, they finally arrived at the chambers where Makoto had previously escaped. The two soldiers who were blocking the entryway both looked at Makoto who was held between the guards, a mixture of surprise and fear of seeing the person they were guarding out of the room, not to mention the general was the one bringing him back. “General!” One shouted as Haru waved him off.

“It’s fine. Now leave us be. And tell leader Ryuugazaki to come here immediately.”

The soldiers nodded and opened the doors for them, Haru pulling Makoto in. As soon as they went in Haru motioned for Makoto to take a seat, which he did. The general excused the two guards out who were escorting Makoto and closed the door behind them. It was hard to relax when you couldn’t see ones face, especially one which held such authority. “I take it you’re the leader of this wall,” Makoto pointed out.

The general huffed through his helmet, Makoto about to make a remark about it before he was interrupted by knocking and a muffled voice. “General, it’s Ryuugazaki. Did you call for me?”

“Yes come in.”

The man from earlier who was in purple armor entered the room. Makoto met eyes with him and smiled politely. “What did you need me for?”

“This man put the incoming team out of their trance, but to an extent. They still seem to be in some daze.” The general bluntly stated.

Ryuugazaki, Makoto assumed that was his name, visibly did a double take, adjusting his glasses as he did so. “Impossible! This is unheard of!”

The general then paused, taking off his helmet so he could lay it on his desk. Makoto tried not to stare at the face underneath. If there was a personification of the word beautiful, it would be this man right here. With dark black hair which contrasted his deep blue eyes, beautiful pink lips that looked fit for a woman, there was no denying the general was a beauty. He was certainly cold to Makoto though, which made him wary of him.

“Look Rei, that’s why I called you in here. I want you to check him out.” The general ordered, rolling his shoulders out.

Rei nodded understandingly, “Yes I understand Haruka.”

So the purple guy is Rei, and the general is Haru, Makoto noted.

“Say, can’t you guys at least explain a little bit about what is going on?” Makoto asked, feeling confused for the hundredth time today. “Why were those people eating anything around them and acting strange? Also, what was that creature which I encountered earlier today?”

Rei looked to Haru who leaned against his desk. “You might as well tell him Haruka. It’s not like you’re planning to let him go anytime soon. The sooner we tell him, the sooner he will be able to explain how he did what he did today… sir,” Rei offered to a silent Haru.

“Fine.” Haru turned his attention to Makoto then to Rei. “You may do so.”

Rei smiled as if hoping to hear that and looked at Makoto with a polite smile. “What you saw today was a physical manifestation of man’s seven deadly sins. Gluttony, known to us as ‘Gula.” That is what you encountered today and is what ate your horse. That creature, although never getting close to the wall, influences whoever gets close to it, to represent that sin in an extreme way, twisting them. Such as the team you saw today. They took it upon themselves to leave the wall and find Gula to try to put an end to it, but once in close proximity to the creature, the sin overtakes you. Which is precisely why we are in this current predicament with you: who doesn’t get affected by the sin, and who also stops those who are affected. This is truly a breakthrough even though we don’t know the exact root of it. Every day spent fighting this monster, only leads to it getting stronger. Now, if you could cooperate with us in finding what exactly you have that makes you immune to ‘Gula,’ that would be very much obliged.” Rei finished, adjusting his glasses.

Makoto pondered the overload of information which was just dropped on him. Brows furrowing he asked, “If this ‘Gula’ is one of the seven deadly sins, then does that mean that there is more coming?”

Rei stiffened, Makoto too felt himself tense a bit at the answer he was hoping not to hear. “I am afraid so,” Rei grimaced, eyeing Haru who seemed to have no reaction to the question from the corners of his eyes.

Haru kept quiet, staring at Makoto who began to feel a bit embarrassed. “What is it?”

“Strip.” Haru ordered.

Both Rei and Makoto looked at each other, confusion and a bit of panic in their expressions. “Now Haruka, what exactly are you doing?”

“If we want to find what makes him immune then we have to strip him. It’s obvious he doesn’t know why he is immune to Gula, so this is the best way to figure out what it is,” Haru answered matter of factly.

Rei nodded, his face going a little red. “If you would be so kind as to strip for us- uhmm… I am afraid we never asked your name?”

Makoto stood up, beginning to unbutton his vest. “Makoto. Makoto Tachibana,” he answered as he took off the vest and began unbuttoning the shirt underneath. He didn’t get halfway down before Haru grabbed his hands, his eyes focusing on the stone necklace hanging on a worn out rope around Makoto’s neck that he wore underneath his shirt. “Your necklace, where did you get it?”

Makoto looked down at it, almost forgetting it was there due to it feeling like an extension of him. “I’ve had it for as long as I can remember.”

Rei came closer to it for a closer inspection. “Could that be… No, no, it can’t… No, that’s definitely,” he began muttering to himself as he inspected the stone. “It’s Golden Obsidian! How have we not thought of this before!” He looked to Haru, then to Makoto who were both looking at him, confusion clearly evident in Makoto’s face; Haru just waiting to hear the answer.Rei cleared his throat, his ears getting red from embarrassment. “It’s a crystal, although it looks like a stone. Crystals are said to have an energy to them or a sort of power. Golden Obsidian is known for purification, manifestation, and willpower. It’s also known for how rare it is. I don’t know how you got a hold of this, but it’s very _very_ rare.” Rei reached his hand out and hesitantly touched it. “Can I… perhaps take it to my lab to do research.”

Makoto hesitantly took it off. It was an odd feeling having it off of his chest. For as much as he knew, that was the only constant in his life. That stone which he felt held the unknown secrets of his past and the origins of where he came from, which he himself was not so sure of. “Sure…” He didn’t know why he was complying so easily with them. In any other situation he would have escaped without a second thought, but there was something about this wall and the creature he had previously encountered which told him to stay. There was nothing for him to go back to anyway, and all he did have to go back to was taken away by Gula. “Here it is.” He handed it to Rei who immediately rushed to his lab after giving Haru his farewell, leaving only Makoto and Haru in the room.

Haru stared at Makoto coldly, twisting a pen between his fingers expertly. “Why did you rush to our soldier when one of the twisted was rushing towards him?”

Makoto’s brow furrowed, “twisted?”

“Someone who is under the sins spell," he explained. "Why did you help our soldier? You could have left, seeing as you got out of my chambers without the guards hearing or noticing anything.”

Buttoning his vest, Makoto thought about why exactly he rushed to help. It’s not like he owed anything to these people, but then again, he was human and it’s normal to help someone in need. Even someone like him who fights for a living has a shred of humanity in him. “Isn’t it common sense to help someone?”

Haru nodded slowly, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. “Stay in here for the night.” He put on his helmet and began walking to the door.

Makoto blinked a bit stunned. “You’re not going to send me to a prison cell?”

Turning around, Makoto met the generals startling blue eyes which held a bit of amusement in them. “Would you like me to?” Haru asked, Makoto smirking at the amusement in his voice.

He shook his head, with that the general left the room. The overwhelming sense of authority leaving with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so much i want to write for this story BUT I HAVE TO WRITE THE BEGINNING FIRST AHA


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wall Leaders test Makoto's fighting ability

“Wake up sunshine,” an annoyed voice called out as Makoto was nudged to consciousness from his sleep. He opened his eyes to see the redhead from the day before staring down at him, his sharp teeth making him look animal like. “The names Rin. I am here to learn more about you. So first let’s start off with whatever it is you’re wearing.” He offered a helping hand towards Makoto who took it in his sleepy haze. Rin pulled him up, ushering him to a room not too far down the hall. Opening the doors, a large tub was revealed, Makoto marveling at the sight of plentiful water. While traveling the desert, there was close to no time for maintaining his hygiene, much less the beard that had formed during the long travel. “I’ll give you a few minutes to get tidied up. We have an extra set of clothes for you, it’s waiting next to the tub there.”

Makoto nodded, patting Rin on the shoulder. “Thank you,” he said, his voice a bit rough from just waking up. Rin smiled, patting Makoto back. “Thank Haru, he’s the one who sent me.” Makoto hid his shock. Who knew the cold general was capable of such a nice gesture? “I’ll step outside for now.” Rin exited the room, Makoto being left on his own in this room full of luxuries, well luxuries in his eyes. Compared to the life he was living, this was something he couldn’t even dream of.

. . .

“Oi, are you done?” Rin pounded his fist on the door. It had only been around ten minutes, but if there was one thing that Rin lacked, it was patience. He was about to open the door himself, before it swung open revealing a tall, built, and freshly shaved Makoto in a black tight fitted outfit which hugged him in all the right places. “Boy, do you clean up nicely,” Rin exclaimed, trying to hide his blush. “You weren’t an eye sore before, but now you’ve transformed from a semi-good looking scraggly man to a hunk.” Rin looked him up and down, scratching the back of his neck. “You actually remind me of Sousuke,” he said under his breath. “You’ll meet him in just a bit.” Once again, Rin ushered Makoto down a series of halls until there were in front of some large doors engraved with countless battle scenes. “This is the leader’s practice room. We all train with one another here.” Two guards opened the doors for the men. Makoto’s eyes widening at the size of the room. It was massive to say the least. How could this wall be so huge?

“Everyone, I have Makoto here,” Rin shouted at the men Makoto encountered yesterday after waking up from the blow dart. The only names he knew of the four were Rei and Rin, who he just met.  Now he was left to meet the yellow and teal armored men, although they weren’t wearing the armor at the moment. “This is Nagisa,” Rin introduced, walking up to Nagisa and ruffling his hair.

“Hi there Mako-chan,” Nagisa purred, Rei looking at him in an odd manner. “He’s hot,” Nagisa bluntly stated, looking to the others for verification, none of them refuting. “Maybe that’s why Haru told us to figure him out.”

Rin shrugged, “We all know that Haru has his reasons. I don’t know if that may be it, but I trust him. He’s gotten us out of so many things. I hate to say it, but I’ll follow his orders until he orders me not to, and even then I’ll keep on doing what he says.”

All the others nodded in agreement, Makoto standing awkwardly in front of him as they looked him up and down. He had to say, he felt odd in this black clothes. Although they were comfortable, he was not used to wearing such tight clothing.

“That’s our practice clothing,” the tall man with teal eyes explained. “My name’s Sousuke. Haru say’s you ran to help one of our soldiers, but you didn’t fight the twisted due to your necklace stopping him. He wants us to evaluate your fighting skills, hence the clothing.”

Now that Makoto looked closely, he saw that all of the men in front of him were wearing something similar to what he was wearing. Although, there were slight variations in each. Nagisa’s had flowing sleeves which hung at his sides. Rei’s clothing was not as tight as the others, it seemed to have more room for his to move, especially around his torso. Rin and Sousuke had outfits completely similar to his, save Rin’s tight black gloves that were missing a sleeve for his thumb. His pants too seemed to have a mesh in his inner thigh area. Although Makoto couldn’t exactly figure out how that might help in battle. Perhaps it was a fashion statement. Sousuke’s only difference was a white shoulder brace, but that didn’t look like it was part of the outfit.

“Are you guy’s soldiers too?” Makoto asked, not quite sure why soldiers would be asked to check his fighting ability.

Rin snickered, Sousuke nudging him on his side with his elbow. “Were not soldiers,” Sousuke explained. “Were the tower leaders. We each specialize in different fighting skills and weapons and teach the soldier’s under us how to fight with that weapon. You may have noticed yesterday how all the soldiers wear different colored armor?” Makoto nodded. Sousuke went on, “Only the best soldiers can fight in the wall, so maybe this is being unfair to you.”

“I am used to fighting,” Makoto began. “I may not be as great as you guys, but I know the life.”

Sousuke nodded with grim understanding. “Don’t worry, we all have our origins. We’re not here to probe about your past, well at least not yet. Were just here to test your fighting skills.” Sousuke ushered to a wall filled with various weapons. “Choose your weapon.”

Makoto walked up to the wall, his eyes immediately falling on a large sword with a green stone handle. He grabbed it out of its hold and was shocked at how perfect it felt in his hands. “I’ll use this one”

“But that was Haru’s da-“ Nagisa began before he was interrupted by Rei shushing him. “Haruka gave that to the practice room so we could broaden our weapon horizons. If that’s what he chose, then that is what he will fight us with.” Rei explained to Nagisa whose bottom lip was jutting out in a pout. “But General Nanase…” he whined.

Rin ruffled Nagisa’s hair. “Don’t worry Nagisa, I think we all miss him. He was like a dad to all of us, but he would still want us to fight. Hell, if he probably saw someone in need of a weapon, he would have probably have given them that sword. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you talking about General Haru?” Makoto asked, not able to hold back his interest for the cold man.

“His father actually,” Rei corrected. Makoto nodded, not pressing the issue any further. If they were going to respect his past, he was to respect theirs. As he began stretching, the other men began dressing themselves in their respective weapons. He watched Nagisa began climbing a ladder to a large platform at the top of the tall and large room. Rei began taking out arrows and put them in his pouch on his back. Rei noticed Makoto’s concerned look and picked up one of the arrows. “They’re rubber tips,” he offered, Makoto’s worry easing. Rin and Sousuke both went for the wall opposite of him where there was a large scythe and a metal ax with various patterns engraved on the side. Rin grabbed the scythe and expertly flipped it in the air, catching the handle with ease. Sousuke watched him warily, ax in the braced arm. “Last time you did that, you almost killed Rei,” he chuckled as Rin blushed in embarrassment at the memory.

“You stay away from me Rin,” Rei called from the other side of the room where he was stretching. Rin chuckled and began stretching. Sousuke too, beginning to stretch his arms. Nagisa stood at the top, surveying everyone, his sleeves stretched to full length, hiding his arms under the long fabric. “Are you ready?” he called out to everyone. Makoto eyed him, not quite sure what the small blonde was fighting with. He didn’t have any weapon in his hands, and those abnormally long sleeves looked like they would just get in the way of hand to hand combat.

“So here is how it’s going to go,” Nagisa explained. “First you will fight with Rin with his scythe in close combat, Sousuke will come afterwards if we see that you can handle it. Then, if you are doing well, Rei will come in with his bow and arrow, of course with rubber tips” he winked at Rei, making the other cover his face as he adjusted his glasses. “After that, I will come in.” Nagisa began stretching in very weird positions, his small body obviously very flexible.

“I guess I am starting then” Rin smirked as he began walking to Makoto, his scythe being swung in circles as he neared. Makoto held his sword up defensively, concentrated on the movements of the redhead. Rin swung the scythe towards Makoto’s arm, without flinching, he dodged it, Rin a bit shocked at his quick movements. He swung again, this time Makoto deflecting it with the sword which he handled as if it was a part of him. They fought like this for a few minutes before Sousuke finally joined, immediately swinging his ax in time with Rin, both of them obviously used to fighting alongside each other. Makoto dodged and deflected both with no worry until finally he hit Rin’s scythe hard enough to where it hit the ground. As soon as the blade made contact with the floor, he stepped on it so Rin was unable to pick it up. Now focusing his attention on Sousuke who began giving it his all with the axe in his hand. Rin clicked his tongue as he was no longer able to fight with his weapon. He watched Sousuke and Makoto go at it, their size very similar. They were formidable opponents, but Makoto seemed to be gaining on Sousuke. With a fast maneuver, he distracted Sousuke long enough to grab the axe out of his hand and throw it across the room, the weapon embedding itself into the wall with how powerful his throw was. Sousuke smiled amused, and picked up his hands as he walked slowly backwards. “It’s your turn Rei,” Sousuke went with Rin to the corner of the room where he was grumbling to himself and watched as Rei released two arrows from his bow, both of which Makoto deflected with his sword. His movements were quick, obviously he knew combat. Sousuke couldn’t help but wonder just what type of life he led before he was taken into the wall. “Come on Rei, you can do more damage than that,” Rin yelled at Rei who shook his head. “I believe that would be unfair to Makoto.” Rin stomped his foot. “Obviously he’s a pro at combat. I am sure he can handle it.” Rei sighed, and took multiple arrows from his pouch, quickly sending them off into the air. They seemed to curve as they made their way towards Makoto, so he wasn’t sure where exactly they would land. With a mighty swing of his sword, he cut the arrows in half before they could land in him. Rei watched with shock, and a bit of fear at how powerful this man was. Yet, he didn’t seem to be the same as he was before. His eyes were cold, but focused. “I am jumping in!” Nagisa exclaimed as he tightened the fasten around his waist and flew in the air, his sleeves following behind him. With a swing of his arms, he wrapped his sleeves around Makoto’s arm and pulled it so he was only able to use the arm with the sword. So now he was one handed, against two opponents. Rei used this to his advantage and began sending countless arrows in the air until he had no more. Makoto quickly pulled on the sleeve that was on his arm until Nagisa was right above him. Twisting his body, he cut Nagisa’s rope down and grabbed the smaller boy, using him as a shield against the rubber arrows. Nagisa’s eyes widened as he felt the arrows bounce off of him, his face only few inches from Makoto’s who looked as if he was in pain.

The room got quiet as everyone finished fighting, the winner being completely obvious. Makoto thought he was going to be threatened for using a leader as a shield before Nagisa started bouncing up and down in front of him. “That was so cool!” He cheered as he jumped around Makoto who stood there awkwardly, not quite sure how to feel about what he had just done. Rin and Rei  gathered around him, patting him on the back. “How do you feel knowing you defeated the leaders of this wall?” Rin asked with a smirk. Although he didn’t like losing, he wasn’t going to be sour about it. Makoto just nodded quietly and put the sword back on the wall. Sousuke watched with interested eyes as Makoto took a breath and sat down. He was breathing heavily, of course he would be after fighting four men, but Sousuke knew that it was much more.

“Let’s go tell Haru,” Nagisa said excitedly as he began walking to the doors. Sousuke grabbed his arm before he could go. “We could wait on that,” he began as he walked towards Makoto. “For now, let’s focus on your goal here. What exactly are you planning to do here?” He asked Makoto, crossing his arms.

Makoto seemed to snap out of the small daze he was in. With a sheepish grin, he scratched the back of his neck. “Well I don’t really have a choice in that do I?”

Both Rei and Rin nodded, not quite sure where Sousuke was going with this. “You do. You have a choice now. You’re in this wall, and it’s up to you on what you are going to do next.”

“Wait wait,” Rin interrupted “You don’t know where he comes from? What are you doing giving him a choice? Either way, you can’t do anything without Haru’s approval.

“Then I will convince Haru,” Sousuke shrugged, not at all affected by Rin’s threat.

Makoto looked up at Sousuke from his seated position, confusion clearly evident on his face. “Why are you giving me this choice? It’s true, you don’t know where I come from. You don’t know what I can do.” Makoto stood up, “What you saw there was something I am not proud of. I’ve never been given this option…” Makoto whispered, fear creeping its way into his voice. He balled his fists up, trying his best to maintain his composure as he got closer to Sousuke who put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“Makoto, I know a slaved gladiator when I see one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy do I have things in store


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries and decisions take way as a meeting is held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the other previous chapter guys, I really appreciate it :))   
> Here's the next chapter   
> I hope you enjoy.

“Those moves, that’s the skill of a gladiator,” Sousuke explained to Makoto’s shocked face. Rin got closer to Sousuke, putting his hand on the shoulder that held the brace. “Sousuke,” he started, his voice getting soft, “You didn’t happen to fight…” he looked to Makoto warily, a look of pity starting to form.

“No I never fought him,” Sousuke smiled a tight-lipped smile. “I obviously wouldn’t be here if I had fought him.”

Makoto tried to maintain his composure as he stood in front of these four men. He wasn’t mad, but vulnerable and that was something he hadn’t felt since his escape. He wanted nothing more than to hide, but he couldn’t and he hated that. Maybe if he had let them win in their pretend fight… no, he didn’t really have a choice. His body moved on its own, and he really had no choice in the matter. Perhaps, it would be best to leave, then he wouldn’t have to feel so conflicted.

“Makoto,” Sousuke put his hand on Makoto’s shoulder, understanding in his teal eyes “don’t worry too much about it. You and I are more similar than you may think. I will tell Haru to give you some time.” His voice lowered so only Makoto could hear “I know where you’re coming from, trust me.”

Makoto gave a small nod. He was confused, perplexed, a bit shocked at how easily he was figured out. Maybe he could stay and fight, but what for? And if he left it would be the same as before; traveling through dusty roads and gathering goods that he traded for food, never turning back in fear of recognition. Yeah, that was obviously something he did not want to go back too, and with no horse at that. So with those thoughts, he decided to stay in the wall, at least for the time being. Maybe he could do something bigger than himself here, but that might just be wishful thinking.

…

“Haruka, I believe the only way to truly test my theory of this crystal being the cause of Makoto’s immunity to the sin, is to bring one of the twisted in here to see if there is any difference in behavior,” Rei explained to the general.

They were now in the strategy room. A meeting called upon by the general in order to figure out more about the crystal and what could be done with it. Makoto was seated quietly next to the leaders. It was a large round table which they were seated at, and he was right in front of Haru whose blue eyes seemed to bore into his green ones when they made eye contact. Rei was standing up with the crystal in his hand as he explained what he wanted to do to the general. “To be completely sure that it’s the crystals doing. I say that we conduct an experiment right here so we can all see what it does.”

“If that is what you believe is best, then you have my permission to proceed.” 

Rei motioned for the two soldiers to bring in what he had waiting outside. The soldiers opened the doors and brought the twisted man that Makoto had first encountered inside the strategy room. His arms and legs were chained, but even worse, he had muzzle which covered almost the whole lower half of his face. “Trust me, it looks torturous, but this is for his own, and our, wellbeing,” Rei provided as Nagisa gave a disapproving frown. The twisted man was struggling with the guards, seeming to have reverted back to the way he was acting before Makoto had arrived with the crystal. Without the muzzle or chains, he would have been shoving anything he could find into his mouth. “Over here,” Rei motioned for the guards to place the man in front of him, as soon as he was in close proximity with the crystal, he stopped struggling with the guards and instead kept his gaze glued to the crystal. As soon as Rei saw that he was no longer under the gluttonous impulses, he ordered the guards to take off his restraints, which they hesitantly did. Just as Rei suspected, the twisted man stood motionless, still in a daze. “I wonder if there is a way to fully revert them. As soon as they are away from the crystal, they go back under Gula’s control. We were lucky you used the darts on them last time Haruka, if not they would have continued to eat whatever they laid their eyes on.” He got closer to the man, the crystal hanging from his hand. “Perhaps if I were to…” he slowly brought the crystal to the man’s temple, as soon as he made contact, the man’s eyes seemed to clear. He wasn’t talking, but his eyes no longer seemed lifeless, but _human_ again. Slowly, they watched as the man reverted back to himself. It took a few minutes, but he began moving his hands slowly, opening and closing his fingers around his palms as if checking if he was the one now in control. A tear escaped his eye as he realized that he was himself again. “Leader Rei,” he choked out, his voice raspy.

“Water,” Nagisa kindly told one of the soldiers who brought the once twisted man a glass. He drank it greedily, obviously in need of the cooling liquid. “Gula,” he mumbled, looking around as if the monster was hiding somewhere in the room. “Gula, it… it’s planning something, something worse than I could even imagine. It was horrible...” he took a shaky breath “It took us to its den.”

“Den?” Haru asked, now standing up to walk to the man.

“General Nanase,” The man tried to bow, but he fell as he did so, obviously weak from his daze. Haru helped him up, his movements nothing short of graceful. “At ease. Just take a rest. You can give us the information once you are healthier.” His voice softened, “You’ve been through a lot already, a few hours of rest should not do us much harm. What’s your name soldier?”

“Ryo”

“Then have some rest Ryo. We can talk later.”

The man’s eyes began to water as guards escorted him out of the door. “Thank you so much,” he called out as the doors were being shut.

Rei stood, shocked by his discovery. “We found it,” he mumbled as he held the crystal in his palm. “This is a breakthrough. We actually stand a chance now!” Rin, Nagisa, and Sousuke all sat quietly too, all wearing the same hopeful expressions on their face. “We can actually do something now,” Rin breathed out in disbelief. “We can finally fight back.”

They all surrounded Rei, patting him on the back, Makoto watching as the leaders celebrated, but Haru was standing to the side, deep in thought. His brows were furrowed, and his lower lip was slightly jutted out in concentration, not that Makoto was taking any particular notice to his lips.

He walked over to Haru, talking to him quietly. “If there is a den, that means there is more.” Haru nodded, deep in thought. Makoto tried not to act surprised when he was not met with any cold attitude. “But that is none of your business,” Haru whispered back. Spoke too soon, Makoto thought with a small smile.

“What’s wrong Haru?” Sousuke asked, separating himself from the celebratory group. Haru replied with a shake of his head, “Nothing. For now, what was it you wanted to bring to my attention.”

“Well,” Sousuke gave an assuring nod to Makoto “I want Makoto to have a choice in whether he is going to fight. We both know this gives him a choice to leave, seeing as he escaped our guards once, I don’t see why he wouldn’t be able to do it again.” Makoto shifted uncomfortably under Haru’s glare. Sousuke chuckled, finding the usually impassive generals wariness for Makoto amusing. “If anything happens, I will take responsibility,” Sousuke added.

With this, Rin intervened, concern written all over his face. “Sousuke you can’t do that. You barely know him! If he does something bad, then you will be the one put to blame.” Sousuke put an arm around his shoulder, the movement nothing short of reassuring for them.

“You’re right, but he wouldn’t do that.” He looked to Makoto who was clearly uncomfortable with all that was going on around him. Sure attention was something he was used to, obviously he had been in front of many people, but a _choice_ ; that was something which was so yearned after by him, that now that it was in his reach, he felt like he couldn’t have it anymore, or more like he was no longer allowed to want it. “Just look at him. The fact that he hasn’t immediately chosen to escape proves that he’s not all bad. He’s obviously capable of overpowering us, maybe not you Haru, but us.” He lowered his voice so only his fellow leaders and the general could hear him “He’s not a bad guy. He needs a second chance.” Sousuke turned his attention to Haru “ _You_ need to give him a second chance. Just like your father before you, with me. Joining this fight is the best thing I have done in my life, and I just know that it will be the same for him. You have to trust me on this Haru, please.”

Makoto was now excluded from the group. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts to even think about overhearing the leaders talk. If he stayed here and didn’t fight, at least he would have somewhere to stay, and he wouldn’t have to worry about being recognized in cities. Now if he chose to fight, it would be the exact same thing as what he was trying to get away from. But it all seemed impossible. There was no way the general would grant him a choice, not even if one of the leaders vouched for him. The idea was crazy, and not at all would you would expect from an army as organized as this.

“You’re telling me he is the same as you?” Haru asked, beginning to put on his helmet. Sousuke nodded, Makoto was now paying attention to them, no longer deep in thought. “Then so be it. If anything happens Sousuke, it’s on you.” And with that, he exited the room, leaving behind three shocked leaders, a satisfied Sousuke, and a conflicted Makoto.                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was typing this chapter, my cat stepped on my laptop and decided to type. So I am gonna put it in my notes because she worked hard on her typing and I didn't want that hard work to go unnoticed. So take a moment to appreciate those small paws at work. 
> 
> 8900000925555555555==//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////*0000000000000000000000000000////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
> 2 
> 
> 03\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are arranged to obtain more of the Golden Obsidian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking a long time with the update whoops

The next day, Makoto was in the practice room alongside the wall leaders. He was not fighting, but he was watching with interested eyes from a small bench at the side of the room. He noticed that the leaders seemed to be at their peak performance when in teams. Both Rei and Nagisa were dueling against Sousuke and Rin. Nagisa would dive down from the ledge held at the top of the room, his small body flying through the air effortlessly as he tangled Rin and Sousuke’s weapons in his sleeves. Rei too was moving across the room, all his movements nothing short of perfect as he released arrows into the air at breakneck speed. Every hit was precise and seemed to land wherever he wanted them to go, but Sousuke and Rin deflected each one with their ax and scythe. Although the scythe was a considerable size, Rin held it with ease and showed no sign of struggle with the weapon. Meanwhile, Sousuke’s ax skills clearly out-shined the rest. He was strong, fast, and relentless, covering whatever part of Rin that needed to be alongside himself. They were all skilled fighters, clearly a force to be reckoned with for anyone besides Makoto who was abnormally above everyone else’s level. Each group specialized in a specific fighting category. Rei and Nagisa forte being in far combat, while Rin and Sousuke excelled at close combat. They had all areas of their fight covered; Nagisa being the one to cover from above, his rope allowing him to reach almost any part of the fighting field, Rei also covering from the air, but had the liberty of focusing on more than one opponent at a time. While Rei and Nagisa held the opponents at bay from above, the ones that would slip by them would have to focus on Rin and Sousuke. It was well thought out and clearly a smart system of fighting.

Once they finished dueling, they all sat beside Makoto as they drank water, replenishing themselves after such a rigorous workout. “So what do you think Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked as he looked up to the taller man. “Do you have any tips for me?”

Although Makoto had never seen such a fighting method as Nagisa’s, he did see one flaw that an opponent could take advantage of in a fight. “I know you use your sleeves to tangle your opponents up, but it can easily be used against you.” He gathered Nagisa’s sleeves, handing him a spear from the wall. “Have you ever thought about using a weapon instead? At least with a spear, you wouldn’t be physically attached to it such as your sleeves. It’s also way more efficient in taking out your opponents.” His voice was gentle, but methodical, making Nagisa consider his tip thoughtfully.

“I guess you’re right. We haven’t really had a chance to use my fighting skill since there have been no full-scale attacks outside the wall… I’ll do it!” He beamed as he used the spear to tear off his sleeves. “There’s only one problem though.”

“And what is that?” Makoto asked crossing his arms as he did so.

Nagisa looked at the floor, shuffling his feet. “I have no idea how to use a spear.”

Sousuke and Rin chuckled as Rei huffed, making Nagisa pout. Makoto, feeling the need to console the small blonde, put his hand on his shoulder. “I guess I can help you learn since I am only sitting here watching.” Although he didn’t like to fight the others since it reminded him of what he was running from, he was willing to help. He may not know all the details as to what exactly they were fighting, but he knew he was on the right side. That Gula had taken his only friend. The only thing which gave him a shred of hope on his long journey to the unknown. His horse, his companion, his friend, gone. And if these people were going to fight it, then he would help in any way that he could. Not to mention Sousuke had shown him the first shred of kindness he had ever received. These men did not push him away regardless of his past, and that was something which he was grateful for and would never forget. Even General Nanase allowed Sousuke to be in charge of him, when he could have thrown him out of the wall, or something even worse. He was still trying to sort his feelings on the whole matter, but for now, he was going to help Nagisa.

“I believe it is time for lunch,” Rei mumbled as he looked at his pocket watch.

Everyone put away their equipment and started walking to the meal hall where they grabbed their food, sitting at a large table where they started talking about small things, Makoto looking on politely, not used to such a domestic setting. He was seated right next to Rin, who nudged him with his elbow when he realized how silent the other was. “Hey, are you feeling okay? You’re a little quiet.”

Makoto smiled politely, “I am fine. I am actually… really happy. I’ve never had a meal with other people before.”

“Makoto, I hope you know that were different from those people who made you fight,” Sousuke assured as everyone but Rin nodded. “Now what’s wrong with you,” Sousuke laughed as he kicked Rin from under the table. Rin wiped his eyes, shoving a spoonful of curry into his mouth.

“Nothing. I am not crying,” he growled as he stepped on Sousuke’s shoe. Everyone on the table laughed, including Makoto who let out a small chuckle. The rest of the lunch was spent talking about Rin and his leaky eyes. It was a nice scene for Makoto to actually talk to the leaders about things other than fighting and what was happening around them, but there was still a gnawing guilt inside of him which held him from fully enjoying himself.

…

“Were you crying?” Haru asked with a quirk of his brow as the leaders walked into the meeting room, Rin in the front of them, his eyes still a bit red from earlier.

“Never,” Rin huffed as he sat on his designated seat. All the other leaders sat down too, Makoto once again next to Sousuke, and directly in front of Haru.

“Ne Haru, what’s this late meeting about? You know I get sleepy when I finish eating dinner,” Nagisa whined as he lay his head on the large meeting table. Rin grumbled his agreement, the redhead’s eyes looking a bit heavy.

Haru crossed his arms, looking straight to Makoto. “We need more of the Golden Obsidian.” He spared any useless words and got straight to the point.

“I am sorry could you be a little bit more blunt? I am not sure I understood what you needed.” Rin joked as Sousuke nudged him in the ribs to shut up. Haru glared at him, Nagisa cackled against the table, and Rei adjusted his glasses trying to cover the twitch on his lips. Makoto too couldn’t help but smile at the joke and how friendly everyone was with one another. Although Haru was their leader, they maintained a close relationship with him, all while being respectful to one another. It was a friendly atmosphere, and not at all intimidating.

“You said you didn’t know where you got your necklace from, right?” Haru asked Makoto who nodded his head, surprised he remembered.

“I don’t know where I got it from, but I remember passing through a mining town which had a lot of crystals and gems. I am not sure if they have the one that you guys want, but that is the closest I have found to any type of origins to it.” Makoto offered, not sure if this was any help to what they needed. As to why he was offering them information, well he didn’t know the answer to this too, but it didn’t feel wrong.

“We will go there then,” The general decided as the leaders all looked to one another.

“We’re going to leave the wall? Not to be rude Haru, but we, as the leaders, can’t really leave at this time. Not with Gula and whatever unknown threats it has in store for us. We don’t even know when or what it is planning.” Rin advised as Haruka shook his head.

“Not you guys. I will go and I will take him with me,” he stated as he pointed to Makoto who looked behind him as if the general was pointing at somebody else.

“Me?”

“Yes, and _him,”_ Haru pointed at the messenger runner who was standing on guard at the main doors.

“M-me?” The small grey haired boy squeaked as Haru nodded.

“Yes. Nitori and Makoto will accompany me there.” He looked at Makoto who looked straight back at him, trying not to let those blue eyes overtake him. “I need coordinates on where that mining town is.”

Makoto broke eye contact, looking to the side of the general’s head. “I don’t even know where we are. There is no way I can give you exact coordinates. I just know that it was about five days away from this place.”

The general pondered this for a moment, crossing his arms as his brow furrowed. “Can you backtrack at least the direction?”

Makoto nodded, as the general turned his back to him and started towards the doors. “We leave at dawn.” He left the room as Makoto and the small messenger looked at one another.

“I-I will go get the horses ready!” He fumbled with his gear as he stumbled out of the room, leaving Makoto with the leaders.

“Good luck with Haru,” Rin smirked as he pats Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto let out a nervous chuckle as he sat up, “… thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: thoseswimmingdorks


End file.
